marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny Gonzalez
|status = Deceased |tv series = Runaways (5 episodes) |actor = Nicole Wolf}} Destiny Gonzalez was a girl who was inducted in the Church of Gibborim to start a new life, only to be sacrificed by the PRIDE during a ritual. The sacrifice failed however and Gonzalez was later murdered by Victor Stein in an attempt to cover up the failure. Biography Early Life Destiny Gonzalez resided with her foster parents at the Helping Hand Youth Hostile, where she also worked as a waitress and a clerk. At age 14, Gonzalez gave birth to a daughter, which led her suffering the symptoms of postpartum depression, and ending her studies up to her GED qualification.Runaways: 1.02: Rewind Joining the Church of Gibborim Despite her attempts to be a mother, Gonzalez eventually fled from her foster house and traveled to Los Angeles, in search of a new home. She encountered the Church of Gibborim when two of its members, Aura and Frances, saved her from two hostile men. Initially wary because her first impression of them was a cult, she accepted their help and soon grew to accept their teachings. ]] One day, Gonzalez approached Karolina Dean when she was giving an interview in order to promote the Church of Gibborim on behalf of her mother Leslie. While apologizing for interrupting the interview, Gonzalez told Karolina that she has changed for the better since she was taken off the street and that she was incredibly grateful for all the help her mother gave her. Gonzalez also mentioned her rebellious faze, which caught Karolina's attention. Runaways: 1.01: Reunion Gonzalez asked for Karolina's number. Later, she tried to take a trip without informing the Church. The organization's leader herself, Leslie Dean, intercepted her at the Los Angeles Bus Depot and asked her about it. Gonzalez, although grateful for the help the Church gave her, revealed that it was her hitherto unmentioned daughter's birthday and she wanted to see her. Dean convinced her to delay the trip ostensibly because she was moving up the Church's ranks as an Ultra, and Gonzalez relented. Sacrifice by PRIDE]] Instead of moving up the ranks Gonzalez ended up in PRIDE's secret ceremonial chamber as a sacrifice. Thinking the ceremony was about her ascension at first, she soon recognized that none of its participants were from the Church of Gibborim except her and Leslie Dean. She increasingly became agitated as the others undressed her, though Dean fed her a soporific drink to quell any resistance as she was lowered into the Dematerialization Box and sealed within so her body would be used to revive Jonah. However, it turned out that the sacrifice had failed. Indeed, while Victor Stein prepared to leave, he heard a noise coming from the Box. Upon opening it, Stein discovered that Gonzalez was still alive in it. In order to cover up the sacrifice's failure, Stein murdered Gonzalez and later dropped her corpse into the sea. Post-Mortem Gonzalez's body washed up on the beach a day later. Prior to its discovery by local authorities, the Church of Gibborim claimed to anyone inquiring that she was on a mission trip to London. Karolina Dean, Leslie Dean's daughter, even received a text message with a doctored photo of Gonzalez near the . Victor Stein, who had murdered Gonzalez, hallucinated a disheveled version of her begging him to let her go the morning after working all night.Runaways: 1.03: Destiny The Runaways, who had witnessed Gonzalez's sacrifice, were eventually framed for her murder. As they were searched by the authorities for questioning, the Runaways were forced to flee as they had little chance to prove that their parents were the actual culprits.Runaways: 1.10: Hostile The focus then switched to Darius Davis after he was murdered by Catherine WilderRunaways: 2.03: Double Zeros, but Davis' sister-in-law Tamar was determined to clear his name by presenting a video alibi to the District Attorney's office, although the piece of evidence was intercepted by Flores and AWOL.Runaways: 2.08: Past Life Destiny's brother Oscar investigated on the death of the sister and eventually came to the conclusion that the Church of Gibborim was responsible for it. He headed to Los Angeles and accused Frank Dean, who ran the Church at the time, threatening him with a gun, but Dean managed to trick him and ultimately killed him when trying to steal his weapon.Runaways: 2.07: Last Rites Personality To be added Relationships Family *Foster Father *Foster Mother *Oscar Gonzalez † - Brother *Daughter Allies *Church of Gibborim **Aura **Frances **Karolina Dean - Friend **Vaughn Kaye Enemies *PRIDE - Attempted Killers **Leslie Dean **Geoffrey Wilder **Catherine Wilder † **Robert Minoru † **Tina Minoru **Stacey Yorkes **Dale Yorkes **Victor Stein - Killer **Janet Stein † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Destiny Gonzales was a "working girl", implied to be an escort, abducted by the PRIDE and killed by Geoffrey Wilder in order to serve her soul to the Gibborim. *According to her file, Gonzalez weighed 119 lbs. and was around 5'5" in height. She was also a marijuana consumer. Behind the Scenes *While never credited with her full name in any episode of Runaways, Destiny was referred as "Destiny Gonzalez" in Rewind and Destiny, and as "Destiny Gonzales" in Fifteen. *Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez and Jessi Fisher were stunt doubles for Nicole Wolf in the role of Destiny Gonzalez. References External Links * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Church of Gibborim Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Victor Stein